


cat for a day (or a few)

by thats_lesbianism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone loves her, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, basically he turns into a cat for a couple days, bokuakakuroken are rich and have a daughter, just a silly idea i had, like at all, she is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_lesbianism/pseuds/thats_lesbianism
Summary: Hajime just wants to say, “I’m here! I’m here, Tooru!” Sadly, all that comes out is a sad meow.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	cat for a day (or a few)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the majority of this in one night then worked my ass of trying to finish it. Sorry if it’s kinda short or seems to rushed!!

Hajime slammed the door when he got home, dropping the groceries on the floor beside him.

“Hajime?” Tooru called from the kitchen. “You alright?”

Hajime kept quiet and picked up the groceries, glaring towards the kitchen. He made his way to his boyfriend and dropped the groceries once more, this time on the counter. “Why aren’t you at work?”

Tooru looked up from the fried rice he was making. “What do you mean? The doctor told us both yesterday; I can’t drive for another week.”

“You still could’ve gone in. There’s a lot more to your job to fucking driving.” Hajime kept his glare on Tooru’s hurt face.

He suddenly dropped the fork he was holding on his foot. “Ah,” he muttered. It didn’t really hurt or surprise him but he was disappointed nevertheless. “We both know I’m not allowed near the kitchen at work,” he said, picking the fork up again.

“Then why are you cooking right now?”

Tooru sighed. “I didn’t know you’d be home this early. There’s a fire extinguisher in our room I could grab if I get worse,” he joked, not picking up on the glare Hajime was still giving him.

Hajime rolled his eyes and scowled. “Forget it.” He looked to the box of eggs he had just bought. They’re probably cracked. “Forget it,” he said again. “Don’t expect me back tonight.”

“What? Why are you so mad?” Tooru asked, watching Hajime walk to the door. “Hajime.” His boyfriend opened the door. “Hajime, please close the door,” he pleaded.

And Hajime did when he was on the other side.

Tooru stood by the stove for a few minutes before turning down the heat and rushing to the door. He flung it open to reveal an empty street.

Hajime practically ran to Tetsurou’s house once he closed the door. He couldn’t stand how well Tooru was taking all this.

They had gone to the doctor the other day and had been told that Tooru had a virus. He had to take medicine for it. The medicine made him really shaky, but he had to take it to kill off whatever virus he had.

When he reached Tetsurou’s house, Hajime pounded on the door. Kuroo opened it quickly and Hajime almost hit him.

“Woah there! What’s up with you?” Tetsurou almost yelled, pushing Hajime’s fist away from his chest.

Hajime mumbled something about being mad at Tooru and not wanting to stay at home. “So can I stay here?”

“Sure thing. Kenma and Kou are napping with Koichi though so you’d better be quiet. Keiji’s making dinner. I hope you’re fine with fried rice.”

Hajime nodded and walked in after taking off his shoes.

Tetsurou’s house was big since he shared it with his boyfriends and their daughter.

Keiji got some girl pregnant right after high school and she died a couple months after Koichi was born. She was their daughter by default.

“Daddy,” Hajime heard from just behind a corner. “Dada and Dad are awake.” Hajime walked a few steps and he could see Koichi. She had grown a lot since the last time he saw her.

Hajime smiled at the toddler. “Hey, Koichi. How are you?”

“Hajime! Hi! I’m happy! Dada and Papa and Daddy and Dad got me animals!” She ran out of the room before coming back a few seconds later. Her arms were filled with stuffed animals. She had a cat, cow, dolphin, alligator, bear, and an owl. It was a big load for a tiny kid like her. “I have more in my room!”

Kenma came down the stairs with Koutarou following behind him. “Why don’t we go show him, Ichi?”

Koichi nodded excitedly and grabbed Hajime’s hand, pulling him up the stairs with Kenma. Koutarou pats his shoulder in passing as a greeting and goes to the kitchen, probably to hug Tetsurou and Keiji.

Kenma opened the door to Koichi’s room once they got up the stairs. “That’s... oh my.” In front of Hajime were dozens of stuffed animals on top of one giant stuffed bear that was almost as tall as Hajime. “That’s a lot of stuffed animals.”

“Right? We couldn’t choose just a couple for her.”

Hajime heard a shout from downstairs. “Dinner is ready!” Tetsurou shouted.

The three people upstairs rushed down, Kenma carrying Koichi. “Yummy! I like fried rice,” Koichi said. She took a bite of the food Koutarou handed her. “Thank you for this meal!”

Everyone repeated after her. After everyone finished dinner they all went to sleep. It was late after all. Hajime slept in the spare room that night. He got several messages and a couple calls from Tooru, none of which he answered.

When he woke up, he could feel something was wrong. He felt too tiny and warm. And he couldn’t feel his clothes. “What the fuck?” Hajime tried to speak but all he could hear was one thing.

 _Meow_.

Hajime freaked out, shouting (yowling and hissing) at himself. Why was he suddenly a cat? What happened? How does he change back?

Hajime heard a knock on the door and stopped yowling. The knock sounded through the room again before the door opened and Tetsurou’s head popped in.

“Hajime- oh.” Tetsurou locked his eyes on the small cat that was Hajime. “What the fuck? Hajime, I know you’re not messing with me so what the fuck? Why are you a cat?”

Hajime blinked a couple times. He stood up and walked to the edge of his bed. Carefully, he jumped to the dresser. It took a while but Hajime turned on his phone, put in his password, and opened the notes app.

_Why the fuck am I a cat? What happened? How to I turn back? How am I going to get back to Tooru now? What will he say? What if I never turn back?_

“I don’t know. Fuck, I don’t know.” Tetsurou slumped onto the wall until he was sitting on the ground. “Hajime, listen to me. Don’t get mad. I don’t know how to take care of cats.”

Hajime tilted his head to the side questioning where Tetsurou was going with that.

“But Tooru does. So I’m going to take you back home. Don’t scratch him.”

The former human sat down on his dresser. He wanted to go home and apologize to Tooru, but not like this! Eventually he stood back up and hopped off his dresser. Hajime climbed into Tetsurou’s lap.

“I’m guessing that means I can take you?” The bed headed man stood up with Hajime in his arms. “Alright let’s call him.” Hajime suddenly pawed at Tetsurou’s chest. “Yeah? Oh you don’t want him to know it’s you, right?” Hajime stopped pawing and snuggled up in his friend’s arms. “I’ll just say you’re a poor alley cat.”

Hajime listened as Tetsurou talked to Tooru on the phone. He was begging Tooru to take Hajime. It was almost pitiful.

“Alright,” Tetsurou says as he pockets his phone. “He’s taking you. I’ll let my babies know I’m dropping you off and then we’ll leave.”

Hajime watches Tetsurou walk up the stairs and cringes.

_Why does he still call them his babies? Ew._

Tetsurou comes downstairs a few seconds later and lifts Hajime into the air. “Let’s go!”

The walk to Hajime and Tooru’s house was silent. Mostly because Hajime was a cat now and couldn’t talk anymore, but also because the two friends were thinking about everything that’s happened in the hour since they woke up.

Tetsurou rang the doorbell two times before Tooru answered, a disappointed look on his face, but still a smile.

“Were you expecting something else?” Tetsurou joked.

Tooru looked at Hajime with a sad face. “Hajime left last night and hasn’t come home. I’m really worried. What if he’s lost? What if he got hurt? Oh no, what if he died!?”

“Calm down. Hajime’s probably staying with a friend. I can assure you, he’s perfectly fine.”

Cat Hajime stared at Tetsurou with the intention of a glare.

“I sure hope he’s okay. I hope he comes home soon. I miss him.” Tooru’s melancholic gaze stayed on Hajime. He sighed and grabbed the cat. “I guess he just needs a bit of time away from me. I know I can be a handful. Thanks for bringing the cat over, Tetsu. I’ll take care of him.”

Tooru shut the door and flopped down on the couch in the living room. “So, kitty.” Hajime looked up at him. “What should I name you?”

_Oh shit, he’s going to give me a shitty nickname. I need to do something._

Hajime hopped out of Tooru’s arms and onto the mantle above the fireplace. He pawed at a picture of himself while looking at Tooru.

“Haijime? He’s pretty, isn’t he? Beautiful even. I love him so much, kitty.” Tooru stood up. He walked to the picture Hajime was pawing at and picked it up. “Hmm. I’m gonna call you Iwa, kitty. It’s a cute name.”

Hajime jumped off the mantle and pawed at Tooru’s legs. Tooru picked him up and snuggled him, sitting back on the couch. He leaned onto his back and closed his eyes.

“I guess when Hajime comes home he’ll have a surprise. Let’s wait for him, okay Iwa?” Tooru pressed a kiss into the top of Hajime’s head.

_I’m right here, stupid. I’m right here._

Hajime and Tooru fell asleep on the couch together and woke up in ungodly hours of the night. Tooru moved first, which woke Hajime.

“Sorry, Iwa. We slept so long, jeez. I swear it was morning when we fell asleep. I’ll make us some food.” Hajime walked over to the kitchen with Tooru. Tooru made a basic sandwich for himself and handed a can of opened tuna to Hajime. “Eat up, baby Iwa.”

Hajime gladly ate the tuna. Hopefully Tooru won’t get any actual cat food for him. When he finished the tuna, Tooru poured him a small bowl of water. He finished that too.

“You were hungry, huh? C’mon, baby Iwa. Let’s go back to sleep.” Tooru led Hajime to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He sat up to take off his shirt and pants. When he was done, he slid under the blanket and pat his chest. “Let’s hope Hajime comes home soon.”

Hajime hesitantly sat down on Tooru’s chest and accepted the pets Tooru gave him. He layed down after a minute. Tooru gave him a kiss on his head and left his hand to rest on Hajime’s fur. They both fell asleep again.

The next time Hajime woke up, it was from Tooru’s soft sobs. He was sitting up with Hajime in his arms. It was morning by then so the sunlight was seeping in through the curtains and hitting Tooru’s tears so they sparkled.

Tooru noticed Hajime was awake and kissed the top of his head. “Morning baby Iwa kitty. Sorry I woke you.” Tooru lay Hajime on the bed and grabbed his phone. “Still no messages or calls,” he muttered.

The brunette sighed and held his phone to his ear.

“Hey Tooru,” Hajime heard from the phone.

Tooru sniffled, “Hi Makki. Have you seen Hajime?” He rubbed Hajime’s stomach and looked up to the ceiling.

“Nope, why? Did he run off somewhere?” Makki asked. He had been joking, but when Tooru hummed a ‘yes’ in response, Makki sighed, “Oh.”

Tooru fell back onto the bed. “Nevermind. Let me know if you see him. Bye.” Tooru hung up and sighed again. “I guess I can always call him?”

Tooru pressed something on his phone and held it to his ear again. He waited a few seconds before whimpering and letting out a choked sob. “Hajime, please come home. I miss you. I’m sorry I made you mad. I promise I won’t cook until I’m all better. I promise. Please, Hajime, come home.” He took a breath before adding, “I love you.”

He hung up once again.

Hajime felt terrible.

I’m here, Tooru. I love you too.

He stood up and rubbed his head against Tooru’s arm. Tooru lifted his hand. He curled his legs up to his chest and pat Hajime’s head. Hajime closed his eyes. Right before he fell asleep, Tooru took his hand away and stood up.

Hajime woke around noon. Tooru wasn’t in the room and the door was closed. He jumped off the bed and walked over to the door. He pawed at it and meowed.

After a few minutes with no response, he stopped. He jumped back on the bed and shimmied his way under the covers.

The house was so quiet. Hajime began wondering where Tooru went. Did he go out looking for him? Was he at work? Did he go shopping? None of these questions were answered at that second so Hajime went back to sleep.

“Iwa!! Iwa, baby kitty, I got you a toy!” Tooru’s voice filled the house. Hajime was still asleep. “Iwa, where are you?”

He began to search the house for the cat. He opened the door to his bedroom and immediately dropped the toy mouse he was holding.

The sound of a sharp gasp woke Hajime. “Hajime?” He opened his eyes and looked up, though he didn’t have to look very far.

Tooru was at the edge of the bed, his hand stretched out like he was going to poke Hajime to see if he was real.

“Mmm...” Hajime closed his eyes, but opened them and jolted up when he realized that he hummed. Like a human.

Tooru gasped again, this time launching forward to hug Hajime. “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I wasn’t more sensitive to my diagnosis! I didn’t mean to make you mad!” Tooru sobbed into Hajime’s shoulder. “Please don’t leave me, Hajime! I love you!”

The former cat and remade human hugged his boyfriend back. “I love you too, Tooru. God— I won’t leave you, baby. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to go, I just— I didn’t really have a choice and I didn’t know how to come back and tell you that I was there. I am here!” Hajime rubbed his hands in circles on Tooru’s back. “I won’t leave again.”

“Promise?” Tooru mumbled, his words mumbled from the way his mouth was pressing into Hajime’s shoulder.

Hajime nodded and whispered back, “I promise.”


End file.
